


White Night Goes Green

by HarlequinArtist



Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Games), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinArtist/pseuds/HarlequinArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets bullied into wearing a different costume, which leads to massive changes to the fates of everyone involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Night Goes Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander looses a bet and has to dress up in a very interesting costume. This leads to interesting changes in the White Knight. (No set pairing....yet!)

**Chapter 1: Halloween**

A/N: So after much revamping, pun not intended, please enjoy this work. As usual, I own nothing.

 

Xander frowned at the bag from the new costume shop in town. It was sitting on his bed, like an unassuming threat. Larry had shoved it in his arms earlier, retribution for Buffy slamming him into the drink machine no doubt, but it had come with a dark threat that if he didn’t wear whatever was in the bag, Larry would make the rest of his high school life a living hell. Xander was sure that not even Buffy would be able to discourage a vindictive Larry.

Xander sighed and picked up the bag, dumping it out on his bed. A long red curly wig and a one piece women’s bathing suit made out of leaves lay on his bed. Xander’s stomach bottomed out, Larry was a bastard to make him do this. Xander looked over to his original costume, the toy gun was sitting on his desk, his great-uncle’s uniform hanging on the chair. His face split into a wide grin. Larry never said that he had to wear JUST the stupid costume.

He met Buffy and Willow out front of the school instead of at Buffy’s house. Fretting over what to do about the stupid wig had made him run late. He finally decided to pull it up into a ponytail and made it look as boy-ish as possible. He ended up looking like an anime reject, but it was better than a guy dressed in a woman’s costume. Larry caught sight of him and let Xander see him punch his fist into his other. Xander smirked and popped the top button of the BDU uniform and let the leafy top of the bathing suit show. He had held up his end of the deal, maybe not to Larry’s liking, but he had done it. He re-did the button and got ready to introduce himself to his group of kids.

He didn’t pay attention to Larry, who was pissed that he had been outwitted. Larry had snuck up on Xander, and the brunette never noticed until he felt a fist grab the back of his collar.

“You think you’re so smart, you little dweeb.” Larry snarled, grabbing two fist fulls of the jacket and ripping it open, shoving Xander to the ground at the same time.

“What’s up with this Harris? Do you normally wear women’s clothing? What a perv…” Larry said loudly.

Xander blushed as people started to snicker, then they started to laugh loudly outright. What made it worse was Buffy was laughing as well, and even Willow gave a tiny snicker, before looking apologetic. Xander glared at her hotly, grabbing the ripped BDU jacket and storming off.

He shrugged the jacket back on and held it closed as he walked home. He planned on sneaking in and hiding in his room for the rest of the night. He’d gotten into his yard and was about to climb the tree next to his window when it felt as if his veins had caught fire. His vision blacked out and he fell to the ground. Vines burst from the ground and wrapped around his body, ripping through the BDU top and pants, pulling him into the ground. They buried into his skin, and with the aid of the chaos magic flowing around in abundance, turned blood into chlorophyll, and changed him down to his very DNA. Janus didn’t think that his disciple meant for his victims to be changed so thoroughly, but it would add a large touch of Chaos to the plans of the Powers that Be. Janus looked forward to being able to watch what unfolded with the One Who Sees.

The vines pierced the earth and spread across the grass, some of them creeping up the side of the house. Large leaves unfolded and a single red bud started to grow until it was about four feet tall. The bud opened, filling the area with the smell of rotting meat as it unfurled. The hollow in the center disc had a young teenage girl curled in the fetal position, nude. She had bright copper hair, and light green skin with green veins here and there. She started to wake and leaves blossomed across her midsection, covering her breasts and crotch. Leaf green eyes opened and she looked around, stretching and yawning.

“Definitely not Gotham….too much Green.”

Ivy looked around, the small demons running amok, left her looking nonplussed.

They seemed to be attracted to the smell of her flower, because they headed towards her with the intent to eat her. Her eyes narrowed. The flower closed itself and sunk into the ground, but the vines remained, writhing around her like angry vipers. Small flytraps bloomed, hissing threateningly.

“Stop don’t hurt them.”

Ivy paused and turned. A man with short dark hair walked over. He was wearing a crimson silk shirt and black pants and was really pale. He paused, catching her scent and looked at her oddly.

“Xander?”

She lifted a copper colored eyebrow.

“What’s a Xander?”

The man sighed.

“If you come with me, I’ll get you back to where you belong….and Xander back in his body.”

Ivy didn’t trust the man for a moment, but guessed she could easily get rid of him should he become a problem. If he could possibly get her back to Gotham, she was willing to go to the trouble. She sighed disinterestedly.

“Very well, human, but if you try anything, I will turn you into mulch.” She said calmly.

Angel stared, the look in the teen’s eyes promised that she would do it too, no remorse. The choice may not have been on purpose, but whoever this was, was a lot like Xander. Ivy followed him a few streets over, to a two-story. They went in the back door, and a ghost squeaked when she saw them.

“Angel….and…ohmygodXander.”

Ivy sneered.

“I’m not sure what a Xander is, but I’m not it.”

She looked annoyed at the redheaded ghost who cowered under the glare.

“I’ve got to find Giles, he’ll definitely know what to do, how to get them back to normal.”

The little ghost looked at Ivy, then to the brunette bimbo in the hideous fuchsia ball gown crying in the corner before running through the wall. Ivy rolled her eyes then turned the man, Angel, the girl had called him, and glared daggers.

“Oh that was really helpful, I’m sure Casper’s little girlfriend will be a huge help in getting me back to Gotham.”

“Oh take it easy on the guy Pammy, I think he’s just as lost as you are.”

Ivy looked up to the leather clad woman slinking down the stairs. It wasn’t Selena’s face, or body, but there was no mistaking that attitude.

“Selena…glad to know I’m not the only one mixed up in this. I don’t suppose Harley’s around either?”

The woman, no, girl smirked sashaying up to Ivy and practically wrapping around her. Ivy was used to the treatment, but was amused with the guy looked pointedly away from the two of them.

“ ‘fraid not girlie, it’s just you, me, princess, and handsome there.”

Both girls looked at Angel, one just as predatory as the other, and Angel had the feeling that he was in big trouble.

“So do you know what’s going on Selina?” Ivy asked, curiously.

“Apparently, according to the red-headed motor-mouth, we’re possessing the bodies of two teenagers, they dressed as us for Halloween, now they are us. According to her, here, we’re fictional characters in a comic book.”

Ivy looked at Selina disbelievingly and the leather clad girl shrugged her shoulders.

“I know, I had the same reaction, but I just got firmly acquainted with this body, you already know by looking at me, this isn’t my body. I can also assure you that, that isn’t your body either, you’re still your mean green self, sweetie, but the facial features aren’t the same. So I’m giving her story a little credibility here.”

There was a loud crash from the kitchen, interrupting the two. Selina followed Angel to see what it was, a cat’s curiosity. Ivy rolled her eyes and followed, not wanting to be left alone with the Princess. The kitchen door that she and Angel had come in was wide open.

“I shut that.” She said, startling Angel.

Suddenly another person burst out of the pantry, grabbing Selina. Catwoman hissed and turned to claw the offender, but Angel hauled the bastard off of her, tackling the guy to the ground. They struggled briefly before Angel grabbed a piece of the remains of the pantry door and stabbed it through the man’s heart, turning him into a pile of dust.

“Seriously, vampires?”

Angel turned, and his face was all bumpy and deformed like the first guys. Ivy grabbed Selina and pulled her away. The blonde princess screamed in the doorway and dashed out of the door.

“Buffy wait!”

His face smoothed out back to normal.

“She’s not going to survive out there on her own.”

He turned and saw Selina and Ivy staring at him dangerously. A vine came out of nowhere and launched him out of the back door. Angel didn’t want to waste time arguing with the two women when Buffy was in grave danger. He took off after the blonde leaving the other two to their own devices.

“So do we wait for this to be over?” Selina asked, looking at Ivy.

The redhead shrugged.

“I’m not really interested in just waiting around, so this is where I’ll leave you Pammy….see you back in Gotham.” Selina smirked and blew a kiss before slinking out the door.

Ivy followed a few minutes later but headed off on her own way. She explored the streets, trying to get a vague inclination of where she was.

“Looks like Kitten got turned wrong-ways too, Chaos has changed your very fate. Miss Edith doesn’t know what to think.”

Ivy stared at the dark haired woman, holding a porcelain doll. Unlike the other brunette the renaissance dress seemed to fit the dark haired woman, though Ivy was very wary of her. She had learned with Harley and the Joker, anyone who was really that crazy was definitely dangerous.

“Don’t be afraid Kitten, Mummy won’t hurt you. Miss Edith has forbidden it.”

Ivy didn’t understand why she attracted all the crazy ones, sure, she wasn’t exactly level headed herself, but for the Green’s sake this was getting annoying. She was about to say something to the dark haired woman when she heard a loud scream.

“Looks like the Not-a-Slayer is in danger, dear Kitten. You’ll have to be fast if you’re to save her in time, the changes tonight have turned things on their head. Like Alice through the looking glass, the Slayer Queen has no White Knight to save her now.”

“Not sure who you think I am, dear, but I’m no hero, I’m not interested in saving anyone.”

The dark haired woman actually looked pleased, and her eyes flashed gold. Ivy took a step back, just in case she was another one of those things.

“I’m afraid Miss Edith insists Kitten.”

Her face became deformed, Ivy decided that if doing what she was told this once would save her from having to duke it out with some weird demonic monster, and then she would cooperate this once.

“Fine, I’m going, I’m going.”

“Just make sure not to kill my Spike, you’ll need him….in the end.”

She gave the woman a short nod, and turned to head in the direction of the scream wondering what the hell ‘Spike’ was. A tall pirate had the brunette princess pinned up against the wall, leering, his hands roaming over her body. Not only did this piss Ivy off, the gall of this man, but something deep inside her roiled in seething anger. Something told her that it was this pirate’s fault for everything, and Ivy wasn’t one to argue. Vines burst from the ground, flinging the pirate into the wall, before wrapping him tightly, slowly tightening. Ivy was going to crush the pathetic worm, and the feeling of seething anger turned into predatory glee and the other feeling turned to vague horror. Ivy ignored the horror, she was going to crush the moron happily.

“Stop, you’re going to kill him” screeched the red-headed ghost, popping out of the wall next to the sobbing brunette on the ground.

“Hate to tell you little one, but that’s the point.”

“Please don’t, Xander will never forgive himself, no matter how much he hates Larry. You have to know you’re not in your usual body, you’re in Xander’s. Please don’t do this.” The little red-head was almost sobbing, and it annoyed Ivy to no end.

“If it will shut you up, you stupid girl, fine.”

The vines retracted and the boy fell to the concrete unconscious, it looked like he was alive, but one or both of his arms were bound to be broken. She turned to the little ghost, gesturing to the guy, the unspoken ‘there, happy now?’ She then crossed her arms while the other redhead wiped her eyes. Angel turned the corner and paused taking in the scene. Buffy, or the princess who was in her body was on the ground sobbing, Willow was also teary eyed, the green-skinned redhead who Willow swore up and down was Xander was looking mutinous and there was an unconscious guy over by the wall.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but we need to go. Spike’s headed this way.”

Ivy glanced at him before starting to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

The redhead whirled on him, glaring.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not exactly a nice person. I spared the stupid boy for the ghost, I’m not getting involved anymore. I’m done with the insipid little town and you stupid teenagers.”

She turned on her bare heel and stalked away, ignoring the little ghosts pleads for her to stay with them. She walked for about 10 minutes, then felt light-headed suddenly, before completely losing consciousness in the middle of the street. Drusilla skipped over to Ivy’s unconscious body and kneeled over her as the little demons that had been running around turned back into crying kids. The green-skinned girl stayed the same, however. Dru petted the copper-red curls humming a nameless tune.

“Poor kitten, the Rose queen will let you know what for, before letting you wake in this world. You have a lot to learn, little kitten.”

The dark haired vampiress picked her up and walked away with the plant-user in her arms, taking her to a crypt where she could be hid.


End file.
